Dynasty: The Reunion
| theme_music_composer = Bill Conti | country = United States | network = ABC | first_aired = | last_aired = }} Dynasty: The Reunion is a 1991 American television miniseries that served as a reunion of the prime time soap opera Dynasty which continues the story of the Carringtons, a wealthy family living in Denver, Colorado. Directed by Irving J. Moore, the four-hour miniseries was originally broadcast in two parts on ABC on October 20 and October 22, 1991. Plot The series finale of Dynasty, broadcast in May 1989, had left oil tycoon Blake Carrington shot by a corrupt policeman, his beloved wife Krystle in an off-screen coma and his conniving ex-wife Alexis Colby plunging from a balcony. The Reunion picks up two years later as Blake — having survived the shooting but then convicted for the death of his attacker — is pardoned and released from prison. Krystle has awakened from her coma during the two-year gap and returns to Denver where she is reunited with an overjoyed Blake. Steven Carrington is now an environmental lobbyist in Washington, D.C. and in a relationship with Bart Fallmont (recast with Cameron Watson), who has returned to Denver. Blake's daughter Fallon has split with husband Jeff Colby, while raising their two children and Blake and Krystle's daughter, Krystina. Fallon has also reunited with Miles Colby, with whom she had a former relationship some years earlier. Meanwhile, Krystle's niece Sammy Jo, having lost her fortune, is once again modeling in New York. On the catwalk for "Fashion Fury" she soon comes in contact with the company's newest investor: her ex-mother-in-law Alexis, who survived the fall from the balcony two years earlier after falling on Dex Dexter (whose fate was never made definitively clear, but simply stated he "was not as lucky"). It soon becomes clear that Blake's downfall had been orchestrated by The Consortium, a mysterious organization which now controls Denver-Carrington. The most insidious part of their plan comes to fruition as Krystle, brainwashed before her return, is compelled to make an attempt on Blake's life. Her love for Blake allows her to resist and overcome the programming, but The Consortium kidnaps Jeff. Miles, Blake's eldest son Adam and Jeff's ex-wife Kirby Anders rescue him. Despite Adam's involvement in The Consortium's takeover, he and Blake reconcile their differences. Adam and Kirby also rekindle their past romance and Blake regains control of Denver-Carrington with Adam's help. The Carringtons reunite at the mansion as secret Consortium leader Jeremy Van Dorn, who is romantically involved with a clueless Alexis, attempts to both gain control of her company ColbyCo and kill her. He drags her to the garage and tries to asphyxiate her with carbon monoxide fumes from one of the cars parked inside, but she is rescued by Adam, as Van Dorn escapes (he is taken away by the police who are actually members of the Consortium in disguise). Fallon realizes she still loves Jeff and leaves Miles for him yet again. Blake and Krystle hold a family celebration at the mansion to which even Alexis is invited. After Blake makes a toast to his family, the miniseries ends as he and Krystle dance together, happy at last. Credited cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington * Joan Collins as Alexis Colby * John James as Jeff Colby * Heather Locklear as Sammy Jo Carrington * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington Colby * Kathleen Beller as Kirby Anders * Al Corley as Steven Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield as Miles Colby * Michael Brandon as Arlen Marshall * Robin Sachs as Adam Carrington * Jeroen Krabbé as Jeremy Van Dorn The miniseries also featured several long-running supporting players from the original series, William Beckley as Carrington butler Gerard, Virginia Hawkins as Carrington maid Jeanette Robbins, and Betty Harford as Carrington cook Hilda Gunnerson. Child actors Jessica Player (Krystina Carrington) and Brandon Bluhm (L.B. Colby) also returned. Production Dynasty cancellation in 1989 had left its ninth season finale unresolved and characters in mortal peril; original cast member John Forsythe later noted, "The way we were cut off was a disgrace." Executive Producer Aaron Spelling said during production of Dynasty: The Reunion that "Beethoven can leave a symphony unfinished ... We didn't think we could do that with a soap opera." Eager to give the series proper closure, the cast agreed to come back "at slightly reduced salaries" and production relied on location shoots rather than the expensive sets of its heyday. "We are still groomed, groomed within an inch of our lives," noted star Joan Collins, who with onscreen rival Linda Evans had 42 costumes between them in the miniseries. Original cast member Al Corley returned as Steven Carrington, despite the fact that he had left the series after two seasons and been replaced by Jack Coleman. With Coleman unavailable due to scheduling conflicts, Corley stepped in even though Steven's change in appearance with the casting of Coleman in 1983 had been attributed to plastic surgery after an oil rig explosion. Long-running Dynasty star Gordon Thomson was replaced by actor Robin Sachs in the role of unscrupulous Adam Carrington for the miniseries because of similar scheduling issues. Thomson was then under contract with the NBC daytime soap opera Santa Barbara, and when that series was unable to accommodate the miniseries shooting schedule, Thomson sued ABC for its part in the conflict. Dynasty: The Reunion also reunited many of the crew who had worked on the original series, including writers/creators Richard and Esther Shapiro, Eileen and Robert Mason Pollock, Edward DeBlasio, producer Elaine Rich, cinematographer Michel Hugo and costume designer Nolan Miller. Ratings Dynasty: The Reunion aired on ABC on October 20 and 22, 1991. The first part was watched by 23 million US viewers, and was ranked at #15. Part 2 was watched by 20.3 millions US viewers and was ranked at #17. Availability Despite the complete series releases of both Dynasty and its spin-off The Colbys on DVD, Dynasty: The Reunion has yet to receive a commercial DVD release, however was released on VHS during the 1990's. See also * Carrington family tree References External links * Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1990s American television miniseries Dynasty 2 Category:Reunion films Category:Films based on television series Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:1991 television series debuts Category:1991 television series endings